


enderman has a little bit too much fun

by sleepyturtle55



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Enderman, M/M, Masterpiece, Minecraft, Necrophilia, alexander hamilton is a sex doll, enderman x alexander hamilton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyturtle55/pseuds/sleepyturtle55
Summary: IM SORRY THIS IS A JOKE, IM MOCKING PEOPLE WHO WRITE SERIOUS STUFF ABOUT THIS, IM JOKING DONT HATE ME PLEASE PLEASEa challenge with my friend about who can make the worst fan fic, so here i go. sorry adrian
Relationships: Enderman (Minecraft)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	enderman has a little bit too much fun

**Author's Note:**

> im so so so sorry

it was a peaceful day in minecraft, enderman was walking around getting his grass blocks, when he heard a noise behind him. "its the ten duel commandments," someone was singing. enderman turned around, it was none other than alexander hamilton, from the famous musical and old US history. endermans felt his member rise by just looking at him. alex had a beautiful satin navy blue jacket, with gleaming buttons and a matching hat.  
he looks sexy as hell, thought enderman.  
"wait how did you get here," enderman asked, trying to hide the fact that he couldnt control his pp around alex, he was blushing so much, but thankfully you cant see enderman's blush.  
"well i started listening to some minecraft music, then i closed my eyes, and i was here," alex replied. he was now 3 feet away from enderman, and alex could see how beautiful enderman was, from his tall figure, to his mysterious aura. enderman couldnt hold it in any longer, his legs were shaking and his eyes are burning, because he couldnt close his eyes, in case alex would disappear forever. he was shaking so hard, that he accidentally teleported in front of alex. alex was so suprised, but even more surprised that enderman was so nervous talking to him, that as soon as enderman was about to talk to alex, right as he opened his mouth, enderman started to piss his pants. it was so embarrassing, mortifying, and enderman's dignity disappeared. not only could alex see his pee stained pants, he could also see his throbbing member that was all because of alex. alex was suprised, this was all for him by enderman. he smiled, happy that he made this happen to enderman. however enderman was terrifed. he had just exposed himself to alex, his one and only love, and it was the worst moment of his life. he was debating between killing alex to get rid of evidence, or convince alex to not tell anyone. 

he tried to convince himself that murdering alex wasnt a good idea, but he agreed on it. he went over to go mine some diamonds and get some sticks, he made a diamonds sword, and walked over to alex. alex thought it was a gift for him, thats what enderman told him. alex was so happy, he had gotten this beautiful gift. but before enderman could give it to him, enderman slit alex's throat, to limit damage to his body. slowly alex's blood was running out, he screamed for help, but sadly it was only alex and enderman in the minecraft world. after what it seemed like hours to enderman, alex's body gave one last spasm before his last drop of blood came out. enderman decided to wash alexs body in the river. in doing so, he had undress alex, who was strong and beautiful. enderman felt sad, why would he kill this beautiful man to just bury him in the ground? it would be such a big waste, so he decided to stuff alex with wool to preserve him. he couldnt help his dick from rising as he delt with alexs' body. it was so beautiful, and enderman didnt waste anytimes touching his body. enderman then sheared some sheep and stuffed alex with it so he wouldnt decompose. alex was redressed with his battle gear, and enderman had an easy sex doll to carry everywhere, and the best part is, is that alex was beautiful. sadly enderman felt lonely, alex didnt sing, or dance, or do normal stuff. he could have sex with him but it wasnt enough. enderman got very lonely, and killed himself in lonelyness. now alex or know as endermans sex doll, was trapped in this minecraft world forever. 

you're welcome

adrian you should thank me for writing this <3


End file.
